The present invention relates to a disposable cleaning pad and method.
Modern surfaces, such as no-wax floors, counter tops, appliances, and ceramic tiles, are becoming increasingly more textured to provide more versatility to the decor. Homemakers have found that removing embedded soil from the depressions of textured surfaces is difficult without laborious scrubbing. For example, the no-wax floors have a textured surface with deep, wide and frequent valleys in addition to bubbles near the surface which break revealing a cavity for soil entrapment. The homemakers object to storing and using the various "paraphernalia" associated with cleaning these surfaces. Rinsing is necessary to remove dirty residues, but conventional rinsing methods are not effective to remove all residues, and these methods provide an extra inconvenience. Thus, an improved system is needed to clean such soiled surfaces.